What Just Happened?
by shadow-kisssed
Summary: Shane Breaks up with Claire and she turns to Michael for comfort but it leads to more. Lemons. MichaelXClaire  I know I Suck at summeries, but give it try. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I know this short, but I will try to make it longer as the story goes on. And any comments and advice please let me know, I want to make this really good. Please and Thank you. I hope you guys enjoy this story._

**Chapter one**

Claire POV

I woke up with the sun rays shining through my windows, the wndow was left open and the warm Texas air filled in my room. I got up to get ready for classes, uh and I had to see Mrynin today. After getting ready i went downstairs in the kitchen. Michael was already sitting there, I looked around not seeing Shane, he was still sleeping. Michael looked up and smiled as he saw me come in. Eve had already gone to work.

"Morning Claire"

"Morning Michael" I Smiled, as I got a bowl and some cereal and chewed on it, Michael was having his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"anything interesting in there?" I asked playing with my cereal

"Not really, you know the usual" he put the paper down, and then drank the rest of the coffee, we had our breakfast in comfortable silence.I washed the dished after we were done and as i was heading out he spoke again

"your gonna be at the lab again today?"

"yeah, why?"

"just wondering" I nodded walking out, he followed me out as i grabbed my back pack. he sat down on the couch and grabbed his guitar.

"you don't have work today?"

"Yeah i do,will go in a bit" he gave me a angelic grin, I laughed, just as i was heading out Shane walked downstairs, he rubbed his eyes and then walked over to me kissing me on the cheek. I don't know why but I feel Shane was a little distant. Usually me going out he would have actually kissed me on the lips. I shook my head and then went to my classes.

Michael POV

I played my guitar, since i was the only one in the house, Claire had left to her class, Eve was at work, and Shane, well I have no idea where he was. But then again, when do I ever know. Just then my phone rang, my boss called saying if I could make it to work today. I got ready in a few minutes and then went to the shop.

When I walked in there i saw Amelie in there also, which shocked me , who knew the Ice Queen actually like music, she didn't see me until i was close to the counter, she turned and nodded her usual

"Hello Michael" she said in her usual cool tone

"Ma'am" I said politely, i didn't want to take the risk calling her usual name. I went to my shift and then after awhile she had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claire POV

Classes went by as usual; I walked to Oliver's Cafe to meet up with Eve, until I heard a shrilling voice behind. Ugh Monica.

"Hey Bitch" I turned around and resisted the urge to just keep walking

"What now, Monica?" She had her usual sneer on her face.

"I need help with my economics shit"

"Fine, tomorrow at the cafe, and bring 50 bucks" I said

"50 bucks, for a stupid assignment?"

"Take it or leave it" I said shrugging and started walking again

Monica huffed and crossed her arms "fine, bitch" Then walked off with her "Barbie's".

I walked inside and smiled at Eve she was at the register

"Hey Claire bear" She grinned, and I ordered myself a mocha. Oliver was in his office just as i got my coffee and sat down, he had come out. He gave a nod and then went back in. He always had that cold attitude, freakin' evil Hippie.

It was around 8 when Eve's shift ended we went back to the glass house, Michael wasn't home, Shane was probably in his room, Eve walked in dropping her keys on the table and then went towards the kitchen, and i went to my room. I did some homework, and then Shane came in.

"Hey" I said smiling as he walked in, he sat down from across me on the bed.

"Hey, Can we talk?" Shane's lips were in a grim line.

"Yeah, what is it?" I closed my book, and waited for him to speak.

"I don't know how to say this, but here goes. I don't think this is working out" I stared at him without any emotion, I was crushed. I am so stupid how could I think, someone like him would love me?

"Fine" I said, my voice was cold, no way I was gonna cry in front of him.

"I am sorry, Claire. It's just…" He looked worried, but he couldn't see anything in my eyes. Though all I wanted to was to scream "why?" but I held myself back. I held up my hand, I didn't want any excuses from him. He sighed but I just opened my book and went back to doing my homework, I could feel the tears starting to form but I kept my head down. After a while of staring at me, Shane left with one last "sorry".

I couldn't stay in the room for long, just as I was about go outside Eve spoke from behind me

"Claire, where are you going?" Its late out" I didn't turn around

"I am just gonna take a walk, don't worry I will be fine." I left before she could say anything else.

I walked out into the warm air outside, I walked along the side streets, I really hoped no vampire was luring around where I was walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael POV

I told the limo driver to turns towards the glass house, Amelie had me do some her work around, delivering stuff and helping her, just then I got a call from Eve, I picked it up

"hello Micheal" She sounded frantic, i wonder what was wrong.

"Hey Eve. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,its Claire" Claire, i really hoped she didn't get into any trouble, and especially since it was dark outside

"Is Claire okay?"

"no, she was upset about something and she went out to walk, Micheal I'm scared, its dark please can you find her" I swore under my breath and told the driver to turn around back towards the grounds

"don't worry i will find her, but please don't step outside, and where is Shane?"

"he's in his room, he doesn't Claire is out"

"alright, dong worry I will find her, but the lock the doors and only open if It's Claire"

"alright, god i hope she is okay"

"see you home" She hung up and I looked around while the limo moved, I looked around and I finally spotted her on the side walk almost by the shops.

"stop here" I told the driver. I got out of the limo and walked up to her.

Claire POV

I didn't know where I was walking but I walked anyway, I knew it was bad to step outside at this time,but i didn't care. I was lost in though I didn't realize a limo stopped, I look towards it, and saw Michael come out walking towards me, his eyes blazing.

"What is wrong with you Claire? Wondering out alone!" oh, yeah he was pissed. I sighed turning towards him.

"I just wanted to take a walk. Whats the big deal?"

"Big deal? Its dangerous out right now. You couldn't go during the day?" I shrugged. He looked at me intently, as if trying to figure out something."Whats wrong Claire?" He asked gently. I avoided his eyes and looked down. I didn't want to worry him, or Eve. I knew eventually they would figure it out. I took a deep breath.

"Shane broke up with me." I continued to look down. He didn't say anything for a few moments, I looked up at him, he was angry but not at me. His fists were clenched at the sides, I could tell he was trying to keep calm.

"I am going to kill him."He said in a hard tone. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"No don't say anything to him please, Micheal."

"but-"

"Nothing, look whatever alright. I knew it was going to happen someday. I really don't want to talk about this." He sighed

"Fine. Lets go home its late." He started towards the Limo, but i held him back he looked at me curiously

"I don't wanna go home right now. Lets go somewhere else for awhile"

"Where do you want to go?" we sat in the limo. I wanted to go some where I can forget all the hurt.I knew just the right place.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire POV

"Are you sure you want to go here? You're to young Claire" Michael said as he followed me in the club. I'm surprised myself that I came in this place, usually I would have been the first one out. We walked towards the back and sat down in lounge area where they had the girls were pole dancing,

"I should have came here before. Chill Michael." He was still dumbfounded but he watched too, then a guy went around serving drinks , I got a vodka for me, and earned a glare from Michael while he snatched the drink from my hand.

"hey, why did you do that?"

"your 16, so no drinks for you" I smacked his arm, and grabbed my drink back. Michael sighed and shook his head.

"whats gotten into you Claire? I know your hurt, but all this.."

"I told you I don't wanna talk about it, i just wanna escape." I gulped down my vodka while watching the dancers. It didn't seem that hard to dance, I got moves myself. I told Michael I was going to the rest room. Few minutes later I slipped in the back of the stage rooms, seeing all the lingerie and skimpy clothes. I rummaged through some of the clothes and found a silk lacy creme baby doll and some black lacy garters and black stilettos. I put the lingerie on and then let down my chestnut hair running my hand threw it. It had grown in the past months so now it was down to my mid-back. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before heading out on to the stage.

As I walked on to the stage, some girls moved out of the way, over my lingerie I had a robe still on, and then positioned myself in the middle and started swaying my hips, and then I slowly let my robe fall down. The baby-doll was short it reached my mid-thigh and I wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

Michael POV

I just stood there shocked while Claire dragged my inside the club. Was this even Claire i didn't think she was the type of girl to go to clubs. Seems I still don't know a lot about her. I know she was hurt that Shane broke up with her. That bastard, he was my friend but he had no right to break Claire's heart.

We were sitting in a small lounge area where the dancers were doing there thing. I shot Claire a side glance but her she was looking at the dancers and was thinking at the same time. Then a guy with drinks went around and she got a Vodka, of course I wasn't going to let her drink, but she took it from my hand and drank it in one gulp. I know she was trying to forget all the hurt and just drown herself in all this, but on the inside she was hurting.

"Be back in a few, going to the ladies room" Claire said as she got up and walked, I nodded to her.I sat there waiting for her, then a few minutes later, another brunette dancer showed up on the stage. I couldn't see her face because her back was to me. she danced to the music and then ever so slowly she let her robe slip to the ground. Some of the other dancers moved out her way as she swayed. I was even transfixed, I shouldn't be looking but I couldn't help it. She ran her hands down to her sides and then teased the edge of her Lace dress and then trailed her fingers down to her garters and then back up on the back of her thighs. She lifted the edges of it slowly revealing more of her creamy thighs. I didn't even realize that someone had came up to me.

"dude, who is she?" I turned my head slightly to a blond guy watching the girl transfixed.

"i don't know" I muttered while still gaping at the dancer, she swayed more and then lifted the back of her dress higher. She wasn't wearing anything under, she turned her head slightly looking over her shoulder with a teasing smile on her face. Fuck Me. That was Claire! Carp. I am so screwed i had just been checking out Claire! Who is like a little sister to me.

She was amazing up there, looking so gorgeous in her little dress. I had not idea Claire had a side like that. I stood there gaping and so did the blond guy, I glared at him until he walked away somewhere else. I looked around the club and sure enough all the guys eye's were fixed on Claire full of lust. I felt fury rush through me. Claire was enjoying herself,but didn't she realize what she was doing. She danced more until the music stopped, I was so ashamed of myself for even looking at her like that.

When she got down, she walked right up to me her eyes still radiant.

"What were you doing up there?" I grabbed her elbow. She giggled.

"I was dancing"

"Alright, were going home" still holding her elbow i walked her outside.

"No, I wanna go back in" I had to carry her inside the limo. I sat her on the seat and then got in myself. She leaned back on the seat.

"This was fun" Right. Clare scooted over to me, looking at me, and then rested her head on my shoulder I put my arm around her. How was I going to explain this to Eve and Shane?


	5. Chapter 5

Claire POV

I rested my head on Michael's shoulder and he put his arms around me. Thinking back to what I did in the club. I noticed Michael even openly staring at me, I had to admit it was flattering. I shifted my head slightly and looked up at him, he was staring ahead, thinking hard about something. I sat up straight but still close to him, he turned his head towards me sensing me staring at before I could register, I leaned in and kissed him. He froze momentarily but then gently eased into my kiss, kissing me back gently. My whole mind was screaming _No what are you doing? _but I couldn't bring myself to stop it.

Our kiss got heated I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, and his hand snaked up my back and tangled in my hair.I traced the bottom of his lip with my tong, and then unexpectedly he plunged his tong into my mouth I gasped slightly and massaged his with mine, he groaned softly. Still not breaking the kiss, he slid his arms down my legs and hitched them around his waist, and I just realized I was sitting on his lap! I pressed myself closer to him, breaking the kiss gasping for air. He moved his lips across my jaw and then trailed down towards my neck and collarbone, I tilted my back giving him more access. I trailed my fingers down to his chest, but with his shirt on I unfastened the buttons, he brushed the straps of my dress down, placing butterfly kisses on my shoulder. "You have baby soft skin" He murmured against my shoulder. His fingers danced along my spine, sending shivers of pleasure through me. I kissed his neck while tracing his pale hard chest with my fingers and then down his abdomen. I finally got his shirt off all the way, and i pulled back a little taking him in, god he was beautiful.

I pulled him back up for a kiss, this time it was heavy and urgent. Micheal's hands worked their way down towards my legs, he brushed his warm fingers gently across my thighs. How was he making me feel like this? I moaned in his mouth, and he smirked against my lips. I should be stopping this, but I couldn't, I just wanted to get lost in his touch.

Michael POV

This was wrong on so many levels, but why did it feel so right? When Claire had kissed me I was stunned, but before I knew it I was kissing her back. I couldn't bring myself to stop, and it looked like she was thinking the same. I kissed her long and deep, and then moved my mouth to her neck and shoulder, Claire had the softest skin.I could feel the blood pulsing in her veins, but I resisted it. I wasn't even thinking as I ran my hands over her creamy legs and then her side, she shivered when my fingers trailed at the length of her spine. I groaned a little and then pulled her on my laps, placing hot wet kisses on her shoulder I pushed the straps of her dress down revealing the top curve of her had already gotten rid of my shirt, she ran her fingers across my chest and abdomen. Clare tilted her head back giving me more access, I kissed her lower until my lips brushed the top of her right breast, she arched against me moaning softly, still tasting her I unzipped the back of her dress and the material slipped down to her waist, I stared at her.

"God your gorgeous" I murmured as I bent down and took a nipple in my mouth, she moaned even louder clutch on my hair, I played with the left breast, and the switched my mouth to the other moans got a louder, I grinned against them.I could hear her heart beat loudly.

Just then the driver looked back at me, apparently we had arrived,but I waved my slightly, signaling for him to take another long ride, he nodded and then drove in the opposite direction.

Claire POV

I moaned even louder as he teased my nipple,I arched against him and tugged at his silky blond hair. I wanted to be closer to him then ever, so I shifted my self a little till the dress fell off me completely as I fumbled with his belt buckle trying to get it off along with his pants. Michael helped with that, then in one quick movement he got rid of the garters also. My heart was hammering in my chest, Michael looked into my eyes so intently I would have melted right there.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly. I nodded, yeah I wanted to do,I wanted him. I shushed him by kissing him again, we had already gotten rid of our cloths. Michael layed me down on the seat and then he came on top me. He ran his hand down my stomach until he reached between my legs, I gasped as he brushed it softly. I slid his boxers down, and then ever so gently he went inside me he kept his eyes trained on me the whole hurt at first but I nodded for him to continue. He slid in all the way, and then sensation I felt. He moved slowly and gently inside me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

"God,your so tight and wet" he thrust harder and harder, I moaned in pleasure. I ran my nails down his back and buried my face in his neck. He thrusts got faster and faster, at the point where I was screaming his name, and then slowly the pressure built up and we climaxed. By then were both were breathing hard as he collapsed on top me. He kissed my throat softly,and we just layed there for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire POV

Michael and I got dressed quickly just as the limo stopped in front of the Glasshouse, I hurried inside and Michael right behind me. I knocked the door and it swung open and Eve scooped me in a hug.

"omigod your alright, I was so worried, don't do that again" She scanned me checking for any damages then turned to Michael.

"Thank god you found her"I hope he doesn't tell her where we went, bad enough what we _did._ "I will get you something to eat. Eve rushed into the kitchen, and I headed towards my room without meeting Michael's eyes. How will I tell Eve? I'm a horrible best friend, I just had sex with my best friend's boyfriend. Shane. If he found out, he is going to be so betrayed. What, what am I saying? He betrayed me, it doesn't matter to him what I do anymore. Soft footsteps behind snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Claire" I turned seeing Shane, I kept my face blank. "I was so worried, are you crazy going out in the dark" He .

"That shouldn't matter to you" he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I know what I did to was wrong, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you.I love you,but just not like that" Tears sprang my eyes, but I held them back.

"You love me." I snickered "Why don't you tell me, why you broke up with me?" He had trouble meeting my what I though, he had no answer for me. We stood there for awhile, and then I left to my room and went straight to bed. I wish this all had been a bad dream and that I would wake up and everything would be the way it used to be, but I knew that was not going to happen. I tossed and turned until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I got up for school as usual and then groaned as I remembered I had to tutor Monica and go the lab today. I deliberately when downstairs slowly, in hopes that I wouldn't run into Michael or Shane for that matter. I had no guts to face Michael. When I got downstairs I saw no one was home, everyone had went about their business and soon I left for my classes .

After my classes ended I went to the common grounds waiting for Monica to show up, as I walked in Eve waved over at me grinning and I smiled back slightly and sat down at table. Few minutes later Monica arrived and as usual everyone's eyes followed her, god what was she,the Queen of England? I waited until she sat down, and then we got started on her homework.

"You suck at teaching!" Monica sneered. She had been trying to figure the problem, but as usual she came with the answer that was the exact opposite.

"Actually the problem is you, I have been trying to explain this, but your not even paying attention."

"Maybe you should know it yourself before teaching someone else"

"uh, okay look, I'm going to explain this one more time, pay attention."

After another 20 minutes she finally got it, sheesh you'd think she would use her brain even a little. I stayed until Eve finished her Shift and did some of my homework while I was there. On the way back to the Glasshouse, I stayed quite, Eve attempted to start a conversation but my answers would be short, so she gave up, but every now and then she would throw puzzled glances at me, which I pretended not to notice. When we got there Michael was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey dead guy" Eve greeted him and kissed him on the cheek and danced her way to the kitchen, I felt jealousy rush through me,but I shook it off, Michael finally noticed I was standing by the stairs, he stared back at me, I knew that look, it was the _'We-need-to -talk' _look. I sighed and went upstairs,not alone,Michael was right behind me, as soon as he came inside he shut the door, I was still standing facing the window, with my back to him.

"Claire" His voice was soft, he was still standing by the door. I still didn't turn towards him. "Will you please look at me?" he pleaded. I turned towards him slowly.

"What Michael?" I said frustrated, I really didn't want to have this talk.

"You know what, Claire, we can't keep ignoring about what happened"

"I Know, but I don't know what to do, We both cheated on Eve. I did this to my best friend" Micheal's eyes tightened. He sat down on the edge of my bed running his hand through his hair.

"I know, I cheated on my own girlfriend too, but we still have to tell her" I had no courage to go tell her, I knew she would hate me if she found out, why did I do this?

"That's what I'm afraid of, she is going to be so broken, Michael"

"Its the right thing to do. I know she will never forgive me,but whatever happens she has a right to know." God hell was going to break lose.

"Did you tell Shane?" I looked at him,

"No" He nodded

"You will have to tell him,you know" this time I nodded, why was all this so hard?_ Because you had sex with your best friends boyfriend, and your ex's best friend,Shut up. _I told myself as I sat down next to Michael putting my head in my hands. Michael put his hand on my hair and I flinched, he took his hand back.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked him softly, he looked at me, and his eyes softened.

"I don't know" he murmured, his gaze never leaving mine. Awkward silence, I cleared my throat and turned my head away, but not before I saw his cheeks turn pink. I walked back downstairs without another glance back, and soon after Michael also came downstairs. Eve had made spaghetti, she and Shane were already sitting n the couch eating. She looked up when I got downstairs and smiled

"Spaghetti's in the kitchen" I made myself a plate and sat down by Eve's feet cross-legged ignoring both Michael and Shane, who's eyes were trained on me, I look straight ahead to the television,god it was unnerving. After everyone was done I did the dishes, it was my turn tonight. While I was drying them someone came in,I looked up and saw Eve putting away the other stuff.

"Claire are you alright?" Eve asked my suddenly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, since today you seem so lost, and i noticed Shane hasn't been himself lately. Is everything Okay?"

"Yes"No, it was far from gave me one more look before heading out to the living room, and I followed shortly. Michael and Shane were sitting also, though i noticed both weren't even making an attempt at a conversation. Either Shane knew I had told Michael or Michael was still pissed at him. Eve noticed the tension in the room and spoke up.

"What is going on here? is there something you guys are not telling?" Eve said frustrated "Everyone looks so depressed." Michael ran a hand through his hair and Shane looked anywhere but at her.

"Why don't you ask Shane?" Michael said glaring at him, Shane couldn't meet his eyes either. Eve turned to look at him.

"Shane, whats happened?" silence.

"Shane!" Eve said a little louder this time.

"I Broke up with Claire" Eve's mouth dropped open, she looked at me with sympathy, and then gave me a hug that knock the breath out of me. The she turned her blazing eyes towards Shane.

"Way to break her heart Collins, why would you do that."

"I don't know" He said softly, we could barely hear him, Eve shook her head.

"So that's why you left, I should have known. Why didn't you tell me before, Claire?" Eve looked sad, I felt bad, we always tell each other everything.

"Because I didn't want to worry you"

"You worried when me when you went walked out the door, you think that was fair? You know it dangerous out there." Now I felt even more worse, just looking at how much Eve cared for me, I feel so sick, I must be the worst friend ever. I don't deserve her friendship, after what I did, looking back at Michael I knew he was thinking along the lines of what I was.

"I know" Eve frowned.

"There is something else you need to know" Michael spoke up, i knew what he was going to say, I braced myself, waiting for the worst.

"Claire and I slept together."

* * *

ahahaha Cliff hanger :P


	7. Chapter 7

**okay I know its been a REALLY long time since i have updated. I have had alot of things going on, with school and college apps and stuff like that. But here it is, once again really sorry for the delay -xoxo Adrian's Girl ^^**

Chapter 7

Claire POV

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, everyone went silent; it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Michael and I both looked down not able to meet Eve's eyes. After a few moments I finally did look up, finding Eve's expression broken, tears streaming down her cheeks, I flicker a glance over at Shane, his eyes had gone stone hard. I wanted so much to reach over at Eve, but I knew that would make her even more upset. Michael walked over to her, in long strides, like he didn't even care if she had pushed him away. He took her shoulders and turned her towards him, she looked back at him with such anger, I thought for a moment she was going to smack him.

"Eve" Michael said in an even tone.

"I don't want to hear it Michael, let go of me" She tried pushing his arms off her shoulder, but obviously he was stronger than her.

"Not until you listen. Just hear me out."

"There is nothing left for me to hear, I can't you would believe you would this, and you'd take advantage of Claire!" She all but shouted the last part.

"He didn't-" I started but Shane cut me off, he moved towards where Michael was anger was radiating off him like flames.

"Don't lie, I know he did, he's dead now, he doesn't care anymore." At that Michael's head snapped up at Shane, his face had gone deadly calm.

"I don't care anymore? I wasn't the one who broke up with her, it was your fault she went out in the dark, what if something had happened to her? What would you have done Shane?"

"If I had known she was going to do that, I wouldn't have let her step out in the first place!" He shot back.

"Stop it both of you!" Eve yelled, she finally pushed away from Michael, and then turned towards me, her eyes the same broken expression. I looked back, hoping she would see how sorry I was, I hated myself now more than ever.

"Is it true Claire?" I shook my head.

"He didn't take advantage of me Eve, you know Michael would never do that. And it was my fault, not Michael's, I was upset that Shane had broken up with me, I didn't realize what I was doing I guess I just wanted someone to comfort me, I should have stopped it but I didn't."

"You always had me Claire, I thought you would know that by now."

"I know, I hurt you, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me Eve" Eve sighed and sniffled a little.

"I couldn't hate you Claire, no matter how much I want to."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Eve I'm really sorry though, this was the last thing I wanted to do to you. I wish I can fix this all, but I highly doubt I can."

"Honestly, Claire, I am not mad at you as much as I should be, but it's going to take time for me to move past this."

"I know" Eve gave one last look to us and went back to her room. Soon after, I left also, not wanting to talk to either one of them. After lying in bed, I finally fell asleep, wanting to forget all of this. I would have to wait and see what tomorrow would bring me.

For the next couple of days, everyone just seemed to being doing their own thing. I would go to my classes, Eve would go to work and so would Michael and Shane. The evenings went quiet than usual, Eve and I taking turns to cook, but we would eat in our rooms, I felt as if we weren't what we were supposed to be. All joking and carefree other than the usually we worry about. Why did I have to go wrecking everything? I would constantly avoid Michael and Shane, though I could tell a couple times he would want to say something, but thinking that I wouldn't listen, he just kept quiet and continued to whatever he was doing.

Tuesday night after Eve came home, she made us all sit down before we could escape to our rooms. We all waited for her to speak, as we sat all scattered around.

"Okay I know whatever has happened, it's been wacked, but we can't keep living like strangers under one roof. What happen to us? It's like were all zombies now."

"Then what are we supposed to do? You're pissed at Michael, and Claire hardly talks to either one us" Shane said looking anywhere but at us.

"I just thought you wanted some time" I said softly. Michael just stared straight at her, his eyes, as usual unreadable.

"Yeah I got that, but I miss us, I want us to go back the way we where" I couldn't help myself, I got up and hugged Eve tight, fighting back tears. She was taken by surprise, much to my relief; she hugged me back just as tight.

"I miss us too. Eve are we still best friends?" I whispered against her shoulder.

"Till the end, Claire Bear" she whispered back. I pulled back smiling at her tears slipping down. I could tell she was trying hard not cry either. She smiled softly and wiped my tears, pulling me back into another breath-sucking hug.

"Okay I can't breathe, Eve" She let go giggling. The turned to Michael, she walked over to him. He looked at her with a sad expression.

"What you did was wrong but I can't blame you either, you were there for Claire. Even though you went too far with the comforting. The more I thought about it, I don't think we were in love Michael, I mean I do love you, but I mistook that love for something else. You're a good friend of mine's, and I want to go back that way." She looked at him with hopeful eyes, at first Michael froze, but he snapped out it, I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Eve, are you sure? Even after what happened how could you still look at me?" Even his voice broke; I could tell he didn't want to lose her.

Eve shook her head "I know, I was angry, but I forgive you." He then pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back.

"Thank you" he whispered into her hair. After awhile they pulled back, and both of them turned to me and Shane. I didn't even realize that he was standing right next to me.

"Now it's you turn" Eve said her eyes trained on both of us. I turned towards Shane, who was already looking at me.

"I'm sorry for I did to you, Claire" he spoke up after awhile. I was hurt but I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"I forgive you, and I overreacted too" I said really meaning it.

"You had every right to" he smiled a little stunned. I nodded and smiled at him lightly. He gave me one of his own smiles. Without warning he pulled me into a hug and I didn't resist.

"Okay now that we got everything settled. Who's hungry? I know I am" Eve said as she walked into the kitchen, I followed her there helping her make dinner.

"Are you sure your okay Eve?" I asked, she looked up from the onions she was chopping

"Yes, of course."

"Are you though?" she asked as I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah"

"You better be" I laughed, typical Eve. We worked on dinner for awhile before heading back to the living room. When we got there the boys were playing video games. Now it was truly back to normal. I smiled watching all of them as we sat down and ate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up feeling a lot better than I ever had before. The smile on my face stayed while I was in the shower and getting ready for my classes. My friends and I were back to normal. When I got downstairs Eve and Shane had already left for work, I headed into the kitchen, and spotted Michael reading the newspaper as usual. I knew he had heard me come in, but didn't make a certain indication of any sort. I could feel the tension still there, as I made myself some toast. Even though we were all back to normal, I did not know where Michael and I stood. Could we go back to being brother and sister? No, probably not. I didn't know what I felt about him, but I know I did not seem him as only a friend. I ate breakfast in silence as he continued to keep his eyes trained on the paper, which I was glad for. Even if he had something, what I would I say? I would probably end up blurting something stupid. After I ate I quickly did the dishes and dashed out of there before he could say something, I doubt he would but I wasn't sticking in there to find out.

My classes went by uneventful, a few labs here there, very easy. As I walked down the hallway I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I turned seeing none other than Monica. She grinned down at me that was not friendly; I looked to my right where her hand rested on my shoulder and quickly shook it off, not wanting to catch any of her diseases. "Can I help you?" I said a little impatiently. Her face turned up into a sneer as she regarded with cold eyes.

"Watch it bitch, don't use that tone with me" She leered at me; I simply stared at her with blinking eyes.

"Just get on with it already" She glared before continuing

"I need you to help me again with my econ shit, another test next week" And there went my perfectly normal day.

"You know the drill, just tell me when"

"Tomorrow at three" She said before flicking her hair and walking out with her two plastics.

I shook my head as the rest of the school turn and watch her walk out. "Idiots" I muttered walking to the café. When I got there Eve waved at me from her counter and I smiled back brightly sitting myself on of the tables closer to the counter. Since I was going to be here for another hour I got started on my homework, Eve came by and gave me my usual order of coffee.

"Hey girl" She said sliding into the chair across from me.

"What's up?" I grinned at her.

"Annoying customers, and you?" I laughed and held up my chemistry book. She laughed shaking her head "You and those books, I swear if you could, you would marry them" I gave her a funny look. Did I really study too much? Okay, maybe I did, but old habits die hard. After a few minutes of chatting Eve went back to the counter, already a huge line waiting on her. The time quickly went by; before I knew it we were headed home. When we got there Michael and Shane were already there, playing video games when we walked in. They looked up to nod an "hey" before going back to the game. Eve then walked over in front of the screen and stood there glaring down at them, her hands on her hips.

"Eve, get out of the way" Shane said trying to peer around her, Michael frowned.

"Shut it, Collins, you to dead guy. Claire and I are tired, so you boys are going to cook dinner, no buts." Both Michael and Shane groaned, but they shut the game and complied not wanting to feel Eve's wrath. I let out a small giggle as they got wandered into the kitchen I could hear the pots and pans banging as they were abused, which made me giggle even more. Eve looked over at me with a puzzled expression, I shrugged and sat down on the couch taking out my notebook I flipped through it, memorizing some of the chem stuff I learned all while Eve had disappeared upstairs to freshen up. Twenty minutes later the boys came out with a tray full of four bowls, Chili I had guessed from the smell also. I fixed myself in front of the couch sitting in my usual cross-legged position while Eve, Shane and Michael settled on the couch, flipping on the tv, I rolled my eyes.

Dinner pretty much went with the boys and Eve arguing over what to watch while I just sat there eating and listening to their bickering, which, I had to admit, was a bit amusing and annoying. After the dishes were done everyone went into their rooms, of course they were all asleep while I stayed up studying, until my eyelids dropped closed.

The next morning I jolted awake feeling the sun rays caress my skin, I looked over at the time and jumped out of bed so hard I think I woke everyone on the floor "shit, shit" I muttered to myself I was running late, I grabbed my clothes and quickly dashed into the bathroom, showering only a few minutes. When I had came out, I looked over my clothes and realized I had grabbed the wrong ones, but whatever it was I had to work with it, slipping on the lacey baby doll dress I ran my hand through my hair walking out, I ran head straight into someone. I shook my head a little disorientated, boy did that person have a hard chest, looking up at I saw Michael's concerned blue eyes stare down at me, perfect! I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Hey you ok-" Michael started but I didn't stop to listen, grabbing my backpack I toppled down the stairs and out the door. I hope he didn't feel bad, oh well to late to worry about that now.

I rushed right in through the door, but thankfully the professor was not here yet. My classes went by fast between labs and whatnot, before I knew it I was making way to Mrynin. Once I got to this office, I walked through the door, which still gave me the creeps, despite the fact that I have been walking this way for about months. Something was off, as I got closer I noticed there was no noise or any indication that he was in the Lab. I turned the door knob peeking in before opening it all the way. Still peering, I walked in slowly all while calling out his name "Mrynin? It's me Claire, are you here?" I waited awhile but still no response, hmm he must be with Amelie. That's the only place he could be. Well it was a relief no lab today, I could get in some early studying. It was quiet when I got home, since Shane and Eve where still at work as well as Michael.

I woke up later wit Eve shaking my shoulder "Claire bear get up, its dinner time" I must have fallen asleep while studying, but eh who could blame me. I sat up rubbing my eyes before looking up to see Eve grinning down at me, with a plate on her hand.

"How long did I knock out?" I asked, Eve put the plate on my lap and laughed

"About three hours, jeez girl, try to take a break from studying, it might do you good" she said as she sat down next to me.

"Okay so maybe I've been extra tired this week, but I'm fine" I grinned at her as I bit into the food. Eve just rolled her eyes and headed back out. I looked over seeing the time, it was already 8:30, and well I wouldn't fall asleep tonight.

The next day I had walked out the campus, a Limo was waiting for me. Thinking it wasn't my concern, I walked around it, only to find the door opening and almost hitting me. I peered inside, and saw Amelie come out, I straightened up and nodded to her politely "Yes?" I asked a bit confused, she regarded me with cool gray eyes.

"Get in the Limo, Claire" her tone wasn't angry or anything, but I got sat inside anyway, wondering what the hell was going on. As she sat in as well, the driver took off. I looked to my right only to find Michael sitting as well, his eyes trained on me. I gave him a curious look; he shrugged lightly, looking back with confusion as well. Looking over at Amelie, I realized she had called us for something important or at least what I think.

"Is everything okay?" I asked tentatively, afraid to what the answer might be.

Amelie nodded "Everything is fine, but as you know my birthday is coming up, and I will be holding a Masquerade Ball" She spoke in her usual cool manner, glancing at me and Michael as she spoke. Of course, it was this Friday, and she's throwing a party, well there's a first time for everything. "For that I have tasks for you and Michael" Michael and I shared a look, and nodded to her

"Of course, Ma'm" this coming for Michael.

"I want you to hand out these invitations, of course there is one for the both of you and your friends as well. But I do expect their best behavior, none of your usual nonsense" Amilie handed us the invitations, they were nothing below her standards. Cream color envelopes and cards, with her golden seat on the front. I held onto them carefully "For right now, take of care of those."

After she dropped us off home, Michael and I headed inside "Who would think the ice queen likes to party" Michael observed.

I shrugged "There's a first time for everything, who knows this may loosen her up a bit" I doubt that.

Michael let out a chuckle and sat down "Get some sleep, Claire. We have a busy day tomorrow" He pulled out his guitar as he glanced up at me, his blue eyes showing only warmth and something else, I couldn't put my finger on. This is the first time we've actually spent time together since the incident, I did miss him, but I let the awkwardness keep me from being normal around him.

"What about you?" I asked dropping my backpack on the ground. He gave me a small smile

"I'm not tired enough yet, don't worry" he took my hand and gave it small squeeze, which sent my heart racing, I was pretty sure he could hear it right now. I nodded as he let go of my hand, lingering there for a few seconds before he dropped it.

"Good night" I murmured and smiled at him. God, those eyes of his, I could get lost in them.

"Night, Claire" he called out as I started up the stairs "Oh and Claire?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Cute dress" he said chuckling, I could see amusement in his eyes but I also saw that he was serious. I gave him a grin, though there were butterflies in my stomach at this complement.

"I know" I said feeling bold, and then disappeared upstairs. God I love him. But did he love me as well, or did I imagine the look in his?


	9. Author note

Okay I know its been ages since I've updated but I am so sorry! I have had alot going in my life but you can expect updates faster now! And thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, you guys are AMAZING! Love you guys! 3

And very sorry for the gramatic errors I just re-read and I felt so bad, but not to worry I shall make sure there is none as I go on!

Chapter nine is on its way! :D


	10. Chapter 9

Switching over to 3rd person point of view.

Chapter 9

Michael and Claire had been out all morning sending out invitations, luckily they were able to get around with Amelie's Limo, otherwise in this heat Claire was sure she would have collapsed from all the walking they would have end up doing. It took them a good couple of hours to get around to every single invitation, for someone so old and hated, Amelie sure did have one heck of a list, Claire doubted she even knew half of these people but who was she to say something?

"Here" She glanced up see Michael hold out a water bottle to her, Claire gave him a light smile taking it, and gulped the water down.

"Thanks" she murmured setting the glass down as he took a seat next to me, we were on our way home "You don't have to go to her today?" Claire asked peering at him curiously, he shook his head.

"No that was all for today I called her and let her know that we had the invites sent, so she said we were done for the day. Anyways, Eve and Shane aren't home and I doubt you want to cook, let's go out to lunch" he suggested, Claire nodded partly wanting to spend some time with him. Michael told the driver to take them to the café not far from town square. Since their night, the

Once there, they took seats at a booth as they waited in silence, thought it wasn't awkward this time. Claire glanced around the cafe, it was packed that didn't surprise her during the day was the only time it was safe for the humans, not that most vampires attacked during the evening unless they wanted to be punished.

"Do you think Shane and Eve will want to go?" Michael's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, Claire looked over at him and shrugged.

"I think Eve might, Shane hard to say but I'm sure we can convince him to go along as well" She answered just before the waiter arrived to take their order. Once he left Claire turned her attention back to Michael "Do you want to go?" She asked him suddenly curious, though she herself didn't mind but she had a feeling they both were required to go.

"Do I really have a choice? Well both of us for that matter" He said chuckling a bit as he watched her, the way she tuck her hair behind her ears, he'd never paid attention before but it was shiny, it did feel soft recalling the time he had touched it.

"True that, I'm sure it won't be too bad. Its been a while since we've had something exciting happen." Michael nodded to her, a moment later the waiter bought over their food, Claire had begun to eat alot faster than usual, Michael couldn't help but laugh softly.

He couldn't deny it was nice, just the two of them out, it seeemed be the most normal thing they've done in the past few weeks, and a long while since they both had been alone. Since their night, he noticed Claire avoided him when ever she got the chance and it bothered him alot, but he didnt blame either. He too, was shell shocked after that night but new realiztions had came to him, Claire wasn't just his sister, he couldn't even think of her that way not after that night. He knew he felt something for her, not exactly sure what but it was there, feelings that he was were romantic not just friendly.

He wanted so badly to know what was going on in her mind, did she think of their night? Or did she forget it and decide to move past it? Did she feel something for him even the slightest but a part of him knew that maybe she did. He couldn't bring himself to ask her either, after her break up with shane she would want some space to think, she'd been hurt but now she seemed fine. Shane and Claire had managed to be on good terms, they went back to being just good friends, but Michael didnt know what Claire's feelings were regarding Shane or himself. God, why were women so hard to figure out?

"Michael?" Claire called out to him, he immediately looked over at her curiously

"Yeah?" He asked softly

"You alright? I was calling you for a while now, I was asking if you wanted to leave, I'm done eating"

Michael shook his head "Sorry, I was distracted, and sure we can leave" He motioned for the waiter to bring him the bill, once it arrived Michael put some bills inside the ballet and stood up as did Claire, and soon they made their way out.

They didn't speak the entire way back home but once they arrived, Michael still wanted to speak to her but he waited until the reached home. Shane and Eve still weren;t home but they would be a in a few hours. He then saw Claire start walking upstairs and called out to her "Hey Claire, you busy?"

Claire halted her steps and turned around "No, why?" Well she was going to study for a bit but that could wait.

"I wanted to talk to you..erm, about us" Claire could see wariness cloud up in his eyes, and he looked uncomfortable, she stared at him in silence for a moment trying to find her voice. Though she found her feet walking over to him before she even realized it, Michael sat her down across from him his eyes still resting on her.

"What about us?" she drawled out slowly.

"You know what I mean, Claire" A small sigh escaped her lips, slowly she met his eyes, now he was much more composed. But Claire wasn't even sure where to begin with, what would she say? She remembered that night like it was yesterday, she didn't think she could ever forget what had happened between the two, it was just impossible. She however was confused on her feelings, but one thing was sure she felt something for him, a feeling that she was sure she never felt when she was with Shane.

"What do you want me to say, Michael? I thought we had this cleared" Michael raised his eyebrows at her

"Cleared this up? Claire, when? Yes we cleared it up with Shane and Eve but things are not cleared between us" He said staring straight at her. Claire bit her lip her eyes wandering around anywhere but at him.

"I thought we agreed to put it behind us and be friends, are we not?"

Michael stared at her for what seemed like a long time, _friends?_ That's all she saw them as? Disappoitnment pooled inside him, he felt a pang of pain go through him any small chance he thought he had was most likely gone now. Now sitting here, he studied her keeping his face composed but he could see nothing in those liquid brown eyes, nothing except puzzlement.

Collecting himself he gave her a tired look and plastered on a small fake smile "Yeah, we're still friends, Claire. We'll _always_ be" Michael added the last part a bit sharply then he intended, but a part of him wasn't ready to believe that's all they would be. But he couldn't force this on Claire, if she felt something for him, she would have to let him know he couldn't keep pressing the matter on her. For all he knew maybe she was willing to forget anything they shared and go back to being friends. It's what she wanted.

Claire still stared at a moment longer before then before giving him a small smile in return. His last words echoing in her mind, she struggled to remain composed. "I'm glad" she squeezed his hand, lying so effortlessly but her insides anything but calm.

Claire so badly wanted to run into his arms and tell him she didn't like him just as a friend, he was so much more to her but somehow Claire felt guilty she couldn't do that Eve. Sure Eve had told her she and Michael were over but Claire was sure Eve still had feelings for Michael. As for Michael she wasn't sure how he felt about her, he had practically told her they would always be friends, crushing any hope she may even had. Despite all that, her and Michael just couldn't happen, it was wrong. 'Are you sure?' A voice whispered inside her head to which Claire brushed off.

Claire was about to excuse herself just when Eve and Shane walked in, she gave them a smile "Hey guys" she said flopping down on the couch, Shane claimed the seat next to her and Eve flopping on the second cushion chair.

"Worst day ever" Eve grumbled, a frown on her berry lips, Michael gave her a sympathetic look

"What happened?" this coming from Claire

"Oh the everything day thing, except Oliver seemed to looming over me during the entire shift snapping at me for the littlest things. Wonder what got up his ass" Eve muttered, the others chuckled

Michael spoke up after a moment, "hey listen guys there something Claire and I need to tell you" All sets of eyes were on him, at that Michael rolled his eyes "Nothign serious" he added quickly

"Shoot" Shane said, leaning back on the couch his eyes darting back and forth between Michael and Claire.

"Amelie's having a birthday party this Saturday night, its her birthday apparently, though less of a party but more of a ball. We're invited, all of us, well Claire and I have to go, but we were hoping you both would come along." Michael carried on.

Shane and Eve glanced to each other, but Eve was the first to respond "Hell yes! Count me in, its about time something fun happened around here!" Excitment radiating off the goth, Claire kind of knew she wouldn't say no. However Shane on the other hand could look as if he could care less.

"I'll see if I feel like going, i'm not big on dancing" he responded with a light shrugg.

"It won't be that bad, man" Michael told him, obviously trying to convince him to go for sure, Shane arched his eyebrow but didn't comment.

"yeah, yeah" Shane quickly waved it off

"Anyways, I'm starved, come help me make dinner, Claire?" Eve said standing up and making her way towards the kitchen.

Calire stood up and called out "I'll be there in a sec" She then turned to Shane and pinched up her face "Shane, go shower, you smell" At that Michael laughed, and Shane shot him a glare before heading upstairs to do as he was told, mumbleing a string of profanties as he did so.

Don't worry you guys they'll be together sooner than you think, but this scene had to happen. :D


	11. Chapter 10

_Okay so I realized it's been far, far too long since the last update, sorry guys I'm slacking majorly but I will try my hardest to get quicker updates. And for your long patience, this chapter will be a treat for you all ;) Enjoy. x_

CHAPTER 10

Saturday rolled in sooner than the gang expected, though it was still early afternoon but Eve had made sure everyone had proper attire to wear. They somehow managed to convince Shane to come along, after a while of 'pretty please' coming from Claire, to which Shane couldn't say no. The girls spent the morning shopping for all of them, dresses for them and tuxes for the guys. Earning complains from Shane who was hell bent on not wearing the tux, but in the end they had their way.

Shane watched as Eve and Claire chatted along animatedly, though Eve was one doing the talking while Claire listened. From what he could gather they were discussing girl stuff he could care less for, dress, shoes, etc. Shane rolled his eye's, he could clearly see Claire could care less about those things as well. That was one thing reasons why he liked Claire she wasn't like other girls, who only cared about shopping and clothes. Eve on the other did, but not to a level that drove most guys crazy, but Eve was still Eve in her own wicked way, he'd never admit but he found her to be pretty cool.

His feelings for Claire were not romantic, at least not the way he felt for her before, he felt horrible for breaking up with her. Shane could see she loved him, but yet his feelings were beginning to fade, he loved her of course just not the way he used to. The best thing was to let her go and set her free. He would always care for her, but it wasn't as romantic anymore, she was just one his close friends, though jealousy was there whenever he thought of the day Michael said they both had slept together. In reality, he was angry because he thought Michael had taken advantage of her, but Shane knew Michael very well, well enough to know Michael would never do that. Shane felt a pang of guilt for accusing him of that. For the past few days he'd been watching Michael and Claire interact, there was always that tension between them, and he'd seen Claire's uneasiness every time she and Michael were in the same room, he had a feeling things between were different.

******* Later that Evening*****

"Hold still, CB! I'm almost done" Eve scolded her as she had tried to apply mascara to Claire's eyelashes, she was nearly finished but yet Claire had started to fidget. Claire sighed softly and sat still for a moment longer, how the hell did she agree to this anyway? Make up! Not to mention it was painful recalling to the moment when Eve had curled up her lashes, it felt as if someone were grabbing onto them.

"Done!" Eve chimed clearly pleased at her work, her dark blues practically twinkling in excitement. Claire let out a breath of relief and stood up from the vanity chair to face a grinning Eve. "Man, I am so good"

Clair shook her head not sure why she'd given into Eve's protest but one look at herself in the mirror and her earlier irritation seem to vanish because the girl staring at her in the mirror was not Claire. Instead was a beautiful girl; crimson lips, smoky shadow that made her eyes pop out and look bigger, Claire couldn't even recognize herself. "Wow" was all that escaped her lips as she took in her appearance.

Eve having seen her reaction grinned wider if possible with a smug look on her face "You're going to knock the boys dead" a wicked look on her face. "Come on, time to put on the dress" she then skidded over to the bed and grabbed the dress gently, handing it to Claire who then took it and disappeared into the bathroom. Claire's dress was something she'd never imagine herself wearing; Eve had picked it out despite her protests but as always Eve got her way. Sliding on the dress Claire surveyed herself; the dark blue satin material clung to her like second skin, accenting her curves (which she wasn't sure she had). She looked...sexy, for once. Though every so often Claire had to make sure the neck line wasn't revealing too much though it was only a modest V she still felt a bit wary.

When Claire emerged she saw Eve already dressed into her lacey gothic style dress, Eve looked just as stunning, and her usual make up in place with a few changes in shades. Eve turned immediately hearing the door open and smirked "Told you that dress was made for you" Then hauled her down stairs to where the boys were waiting. Claire wasn't sure what kind of reaction she'd been expecting from either of them but both Michael and Shane were staring with stunned expressions and out of the corner of her eyes, Claire could see Eve's smirk more pronounced than before.

It was Michael who broke the silence, clearing his throat he gave Claire one his rockstar smile that always Claire melt inside. Her brown eyes were locked with his blue ones who seemed to rake her from head to toe and even though he hadn't said anything Claire could see he liked...no _loved_ what he saw. His crystal blue eyes said it all and butterflies began to stir in her stomach.

"Wow...you both look amazing" Shane said his voice a bit strangled as he stared at Claire and then Eve.

"We know" Eve said cockily and held her hand out, Shane took it and Michael did the same to Claire before the four of them exited the house and into their car, driving away to the town hall.

The gang walked in and all of their faces showed nothing but surprise as they stared at the scene in front of them, the entire ballroom was so beautifully decorated unlike anything they'd ever seen. A voice startled them out of their trance and they all looked over to see Oliver standing by the door.

"If you will, go inside you all are blocking the entrance" Oliver's tone was marble cool, his eyes flat and for once not a hint of anger in them just disinterest.

"Not the polite way to greet guests" Eve snapped before wandering inside, leaving a now irritated Oliver staring after her. Claire followed her friends as they all mingled about with everyone but she was surprised that Amelie wasn't around. She thought too soon, a second later Amelie waltzed in looking stunning and every bit of ice queen as she was, except she looked a bit younger in that simple yet elegant deep red dress. Amelie's eyes scanned the entire room until they landed on Claire and her friends, and back to Claire again, Claire gave her a polite smile. Amelie nodded in approval and Claire let out a breath of relief.

A tap on her shoulder startled Claire out of her thoughts and she spun around to see a curious Eve peering down at her.

"Penny for your thoughts" she said and Claire shook her head

"Nothing, just taking in sights of course this hall is amazing" she told her

"I know, I'm surprised who knew the ice queen had good taste. She should have added more black decorations, just saying"

Claire chuckled "Black wouldn't go with this color scheme" she pointed out and Eve just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Where are the guys?" Claire asked scanning the place, it was hard to point out where they had gone

"Probably by the drinks, want some?" With that the girls made their way towards refreshments table, they both stood not too far from it and chatted among themselves. A moment later Oliver came onto the stage and behind him sat Amelie in a rather fancy looking chair, who gazed out the to the crown blankly.

"Thank you all for coming for this special event and we hope you'll enjoy the party" Oliver's voice rang throughout the room, cool and distant followed by a small speech form the queen herself. After a while chatting, the music started and everyone went off to dance, and from the look on Eve;s face Claire knew she wanted to in midst of the crowd.

Claire looked round for Michael and finally spotted him talking to a unfamiliar girl and soon led her to the dance floor, Claire fought off that small pang of jealousy. They're just dancing, Claire to assure herself.

"Collins, let's dance" Eve spoke and Claire tore her gaze away from Michael but not before he spotted her looking at him.

Shane made a face but didn't argue and let Eve lead him to dance, Claire stood there watching he two friends dance with a small smile.

"You don't want to dance?" Clair looked over and there stood Richard Morrell beside her.

"I don;t have a partner" Richard thought for a moment before smiling down at her, he then held his arm out and Claire continued to stare at him.

"This is the part where you loop your around mine" He said patiently and Claire gave him a small smile and did as he asked before he led her to where the others were.

"Thanks, that's nice of you" Richard nodded and put his arm around the small of her back and Claire put her hand on his shoulders as they both moved along the beat. They hadn't been dancing for long when a Michael came over to them and Claire looked at him in mild surprised.

"Mind if I cut in?" Michael asked looking over at Richard, who dropped his arm and stepped aside letting Michael take his place.

"Michael?" Claire asked raising an eyebrow

"yeah?" Michael looked back her innocently with a charming smile in place. "You didn;t I think I wouldn't dance with you, did you?"

Claire couldn't stop the smile that began to curve her lips as she placed her arms on his shoulder and Michael rested them just above her waist and the two began to move in synch with the music. Claire loved this feeling, the feeling of being back into his arms, the way he held her so close to him so there was barely an inch of space between them, this closeness that bought back memories of their night and she wished he'd hold her there in his arms forever.

Sometime later the music changed and Michael pulled her closer and Claire rested her head against his shoulders as they swayed. "Michael?" she whispered against his shoulder and he gently moved back so he could see her face.

"Yeah?" Michael spoke looking directly into her eyes, by now their faces were only inches apart and this time Claire reached up to place her lips against his. Michael was stunned for a moment but he kissed her back softly, cupping the back of her neck he tilted her head back so he could kiss her better.

Claire didn't know what came over her but it was too late to pull back and she didn't want after days of fighting her feelings for him she didn't have in her to do so anymore. For a moment she was afraid he'd pull back but when he returned the kiss Claire felt relieved and closed her eyes so she could focus on the kiss. The kiss was everything she hoped it would be, soft, sweet but passionate the same, and Claire felt small fireworks go off from inside her but all too soon they were snapped back with a familiar voice.

"Well, it's about time" Both of them pulled back to see a smiling Eve and Shane, and Claire flushed crimson form the corner of her eye she saw Michael's cheeks turn a very faint but he too had on a small smile.


End file.
